I found my angel one halloween night
by Samypama
Summary: One night Lila found herself inside the darkest place, alone and afraid, the screams all around terrified her as she begged for a savior. All rights reserved over story. Hey Arnold Characters belong to Craig Bartlett


Gggggrrrrrrrr...

Gggggrrrrrrr...

The young man kept breathing has he hid patiently behind the janitors room door by the high school stairs. The last bell had rang announcing the classes for the day were officially over, all the students in the hallways quickly headed home. However this young man wasn't anticipated to leave school grounds, he kept hiding behind the door, waiting for that special someone to pass by that area. That's all the young man with glasses ever wanted, the chance to see her one more time that day.

The young man didn't have to wait long, when he saw a fluster young lady rushing down the stairs. She stopped near the room where he was hiding and after carefully making sure no one was around, she pulled out her heart golden locket to recite her feelings to the one she loved.

He adored watching her beautiful blue eyes lost in the sight of the picture she held dearly in her hands. Even if she was declaring her love to someone else, he will never miss the opportunity to hear her sincere words spoken from her heart. That's all the young man with glasses could do, that's all he has ever done, contemplate the beautiful image of Helga G Pataki.

"Helga wait!"Shouted another young blond man has he rushed down the stairs.

Helga quickly hid the heart locket back under her shirt and walked by the stairs.

"I'm over here football head!" she shouted back so that he could see where she was standing.

The young blond man was out of breath has he tried to look straight in to Helga's eyes.

"Helga, I'm so glad I got up with you before you catch the bus to head home."

"Yeah well I'm about to miss the bus if I don't head out soon. So whatever you have to say, say it now Arnoldo." She crossed her arms with her eyebrow lifted has she gave Arnold the cold stare.

Arnold gulped trying to take a deep breath has he was able to finally stand up straight with his blushed cheeks and with his hand behind his head he confess. "If you miss the bus that's okay Helga."

Helga look down trying to stay in control and not lose her temper over his response.

"Let me get this straight football head." She look straight in to his eyes. "What your saying is, you don't care if I miss my bus! Do you have a car to drive me home...oh wait you don't, so why the hell are you so damn happy if I miss my bus?!"

"Sorry Helga, I didn't mean to say it that way, I just wanted to take this opportunity to...ummmm...ammmm.."

Helga closed her eyes irritated by his slow mumbling. "Crimity Arnoldo would you just say it already!"

"Helga will you come with me to a haunted house tomorrow night?" He ask quickly before his nervousness got him again.

Helga change her face expression and smile softly. "Well...I don't know, are you going to invite me to eat afterwards?"

"Of course Helga, we can grave a burger or ice cream after the haunted house. So what do you say? Do you want to come with me?"

"Fine I'll go with you Arnoldo, but I don't want you freaking out on me once we're inside the haunted house. The last thing I want is for my date to be screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl."

Arnold laughed. "Don't worry Helga, I don't get scare that easily."

"Good." She Responded. "In that case you have a date for tomorrow night."

"Really, that's great. Thanks Helga for accepting my invitation. I'll pick you up tomorrow by seven."

"Perfect football head, I'll be ready." Helga gazed at Arnold's soft smile as she dared to run her fingers softly through his blond hair. Arnold couldn't resist closing his eyes for a second, savoring that heavenly moment in his heart, the feeling of Helga's delicate hand caressing his hair.

The young man with glasses exhaled deeply lost in that lovely sight, of seeing Helga touch someone else's hair with such love and delicacy. He couldn't stop staring as he wished for that enchanting moment to come in his life and perhaps one day, someone too can touch his hair in that same way.

Helga walked a couple of steps in to the hallway away from Arnold, she stopped and turned to gazed at his blushed face. "Don't just stand there football head. I missed the bus because of you, now you have to walk me home, or are you going to let me walk by myself?"

Arnold blinked a couple of times trying to focus on what just happened. "Aaaaaa...yeah of course I'll walk you home, I wouldn't have it any other way Helga."

Arnold hurried to get next to her as they both continued walking towards the school doors.

The last thing the young man with glasses saw through the small door opening, was the sight of seeing Arnold and Helga walking together looking so happily has they too left school grounds.

The young man hiding behind the door was left alone, he shut his eyes remembering all those times he saw Helga Pataki recite her love poems to her heart locket. Now everything was looking better for her and finally the boy she loved was giving her the attention she so dearly deserved.

He opened his eyes again feeling the happiness sorrow that weighted in his heart, of seeing Helga finally happy with the boy she loved. He smiled softly as he passed his hand through his fine hair, knowing Helga Pataki will never look his way.

"Arnie don't leave me, wait!" shouted a red headed young lady in distress.

Her alerted voice perk him up, his heart started beating faster as he glimpsed one more time through the door's opening.

"What do you want Lila?!" Responded Arnie showing a despise look on his face.

Lila catch up to him right by the stairs where the young man with glasses could continue to observe.

"Arnie, I'm certain I been sending you messages all day to see if you could come with me to see the fall festival flowers decoration."

Arnie took out a piece of bubble gum from his pocket and put it inside his mouth, as he began to read the ingredients from the wrapping paper, trying to ignore the young beautiful redheaded young lady who stood in front of him.

"Arnie, are you even listening to me?" she asked politely, trying to catch his attention.

After taking his time reading the ingredients from the wrapping bubble gum paper, Arnie finally look in to her distressed eyes.

"Tomorrow will go to the new haunted house, it's supposed to be the best in town." He said.

Lila stare at him with a concern look on her face. "But Arnie, I remember telling you several times that I don't like to be scare, I ever so sincere when I tell you, I don't like haunted houses."

Arnie stared at her with his serious face making unpleasant nasal snoring. "Tomorrow you will go with me to the haunted house and we'll have a good time." He answered coldly.

"But...Arnie." She begged.

Arnie scratched the inside of his noise as he turned his back in to her and walked away, leaving Lila troubled by his plans for the next day.

Being left alone by the school stairs Lila's tears began running down her rosy cheeks feeling hopeless.

"When will be the day when Arnie does something for me? Perhaps I'm asking too much of him and Arnie is a ever so good person and I'm the one who's judging him wrongfully. Maybe I'm the shallow person that wants everything done my way, perhaps I'm the one who doesn't see things clearly and I'm asking too much of him for my own benefits. But why...ohh...why does it hurt so much to be in a relationship with him? Is this how love is? Are all relationships this way? Maybe...I don't deserve happiness, maybe full happiness is fantasy a make believe dream that doesn't exist. Or maybe I did something wrong? I just, don't know what to believe anymore, I just know I feel so, unworthy with him." Lila placed her hands on her face as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Hearing her cry slit the young man's heart, he kept hiding behind door with his hands over his chest trying to think what he could do to help her. He wanted to rush out and embrace her tightly, imagining what were the correct words to say to ease her sadness. His heart kept beating faster and faster making him anxious to hold her, he didn't know why he was feeling that way. But the sight of seeing Lila in tears woke something inside his heart.

He turned around once again trying to see Lila's lonesome image, but she was gone. The young man in glasses finally walked out the janitors room feeling confused about what he felt. He couldn't stop thinking about Lila and the way she looked when she cried. The image of how Arnie kept treating Lila making her feel less beside him infuriated his heart, and with that image in his mind he said. "Arnie doesn't deserve her."

Halloween night was the next day. The sky was dark with no starts in sight, only a large round white moon to light that cold night. The new haunted house was surrounded by a huge park, full of haunted mazes and a terrified river ride with water monsters to complete the scary attraction.

The screams of the people already inside the haunted house could be heard all the way outside to the long pack lines to enter the haunted mansion, where Arnie and Lila were waiting patiently.

Lila kept pressing her face to Arnie's arm trying to be brave in his eyes. Even if she looked terrified and uncomfortable by being there, Arnie kept ignoring her, disregarding the way his girlfriend felt.

"You're such a disgrace. We're not even inside the haunted house and you're already afraid." said Arnie with a snore.

"I can't stand being here Arnie, I'm ever so sorry, just go on without me and have fun. I'll wait for you in the car." She kindly suggested.

"No. You're coming with me." He insisted showing no remorse towards her.

A couple of minutes later the line moved further ahead curving around to the rope that divided the people that were in line ahead of them. That's when Arnie and Lila saw Arnold and Helga in the line next to them.

"Hey Arnie, I wasn't expecting to find you and Lila here. What a surprise." said Arnold to his cousin.

"It's no surprise..." Arnie snored. "...we enjoy this type of entertainment."

Arnold noticed Lila holding tightly to Arnie's arm showing she was scare to be there.

"Lila, I was under the impression you didn't like haunted houses? I thought you told me long ago you didn't like anything scary." Arnold reminded her politely.

"I...don't like to be scare Arnold, but Arnie insisted we come, I just hope this place is not so scary." Lila responded timid.

Helga burst out laughing. "Are you freaking kidding me Lila. This place is supposed to be beyond scary, it's the most terrified attraction of the entire nation, according to their advertisement... but I still believe they won't be able to scare me."

Lila gripped on her boyfriend's arm even tighter feeling anxious after what Helga told her about the place. Arnie kept ignored Lila completely and stared in to Helga's eyes as he suggested a plan."You can skip us ahead in line so that we can enter the four of us together, that way I can accompany you Helga, while Lila drags along with Arnold."

"Excuse me!" said Helga agitated by his suggestion.

Arnold quickly grabbed Helga's hand and answer him with a firm tone. "I don't think so Arnie...Helga is with me and it will not be fair to the others who have been waiting in line to skip you ahead, besides, were entering with a different group, and I think is better that way."

"Whatever." Responded Arnie has the turned to look the other way.

The line kept moving further ahead very soon Arnie and Lila where standing at the entrance of the park waiting to be next to enter the haunted house. Lila could feel her legs shaking has she pleaded one more time.

"Let us leave Arnie, please. I'm ever so scare to enter." Yet Arnie kept ignoring his frighten girlfriend.

It was time, Arnie and Lila where going in to the haunted house next with another two couples in front of them. The hostess man dress as a demon announce with a strong deep voice.

"COME, ENTER THE HOUSE OF THE EVIL ONE BUT WE WARNED, ONCE YOU COME IN, YOU MAY NOT COME OUT! HA HA HA HA" the man burst out laughing loudly making Lila feel even more nervous.

The long waited time had come to an end. The group of six including Arnie and Lila walked in to the large haunted house. You could hear the loud screams of the people already inside terrified for what they were seeing. Lila closed her eyes trying to hang on to Arnie's arm and follow him through the dark halls.

The small group kept walking together in to the darkness, Arnie and Lila were the last two at the back of the line following the others through the cold bloody rooms, fill with people being cut by a man dress in white with no face.

Lila opened her eyes slightly catching a glimpsed of the horrified man with no face, heading quickly after them with a bloody machete in his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone at the group screamed as they ran in panic in to different directions. Lila tried to run and stay closed to Arnie but he moved too fast leaving her stranded in the dark cold hall.

"Arnie!" yelled Lila in hopelessness trying to see what or who was around her. Feeling her entire body frozen in fear she moved slowly, stretching her arms and opening her hands trying to feel her surroundings through the pitch black rooms.

"Arnie don't leave me!" she implored again, feeling the terrified loneliness around her.

Being left alone by Arnie and the others Lila found herself walking in the unknown darkens, hearing horrific torture noises all around her coming from different directions. She kept breathing slowly trying to be brave, trying to find a way to get out of there, but the horrific screams and scary sounds petrified her and with the last strength in her heart fading away she began to cry in panic.

In that forsaken moment in her life as tears slide down her cheeks, the loud petrified sound of an electric chain saw was heading towards her.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Yelled the man.

"NOOOOOO!" Lila ran deeper in to the dark halls with the loud noise of the electric chain saw catching up to her, hearing the evil laughter of the man getting closer and closer to her.

Not knowing where she was heading, she enter a room full of dead bodies hanging from the ceiling, with their cold lifeless eyes staring in to her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed terrified. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" she pleaded in hysteria as she fell on her knees with her hands on her face trying to find sanity in her heart.

Still on the cold dusty floor she cried desperately for a miracle, when suddenly the warmth of the hands of an angel reached out to her cold arms and pulled her up towards his protective warm body wrapping his arms around her, pressing her tight against his heart.

Lila exhaled slowly feeling comforting in his embrace, her eyes continued to be closed as she could hear the strong beating of his pure heart, making her feel serenity unlike she has ever felt before.

The warm secure arms that held her tight, shield her from any fear she could ever feel again. In an instant, all the fear and anguish she felt vanished completely in his presence.

For that moment she was with him she could hear nothing at all, but his slow peaceful breathing tuning with the sound of his heart.

Lila opened her eyes to carefully looked up to her rescuer. The darkness in the room only allowed for her to see a tall young man in glasses staring down at her. She had her hands pressed on his chest, feeling the strong breathing of the man who captivated her.

"Who are you?" she asked confounded by the man who made her feel safe in his arms.

The young man with glasses continued breathing strongly against her skin, feeling nervous by her closed presence.

"Please speak. I ever so need to know who you are." Lila asked again with her eyes hummed from her tears.

"I'm...a friend." The young man responded shyly by giving her a tender kiss on her hand.

Lila sighed feeling the soft lips of her rescuer pressing against her skin. No one had ever kissed her hand before, that innocent respectful kiss she received, open her heart to the hope of new love.

"Follow me." Said the young man has he held her hand tightly. Lila felt trust in him and let him lead the way.

The young man kept holding her hand throughout the dark mazes, full with dark mirrors and spider webs. Unexpectedly out of the darkness a zombie came out running towards them with a bloody head on his arms.

"Ahhhhh!" Lila screamed in panic. "Please don't leave me!" she implored him has the zombie got closer to them. "Nooo...don't leave me please!"

The young man with glasses stopped running as he realized the zombie was catching up to them and embraced her tightly against his chest, placing his hand over her soft red hair as he mumbled softly in her hear. "I will never leave you."

The man dress as a zombie ran passed them to scare others head of them, leaving the young man and Lila alone once again in the dark hall.

"Is he gone?" Lila asked shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

"His gone." said the young man as he continued caressing her hair with such patience, in till she felt better again to continue walking.

The young man continue to walk ahead of her, always holding her hand and making her feel safe in his presence. The dark halls and scary monster couldn't terrify her again, as long as she continued feeling the warm secure hands of her protective angel.

In all that time, she couldn't see his face clearly, the darkness around them shield his image only to reveal the trustworthy, peaceful gentlemen that her heart could revealed.

The last hallway directed them towards the exit of the haunted house maze in to the outside scary park were the scary entertainment continue. The people were lining up as they exit the haunted house to get in to the scary river ride which was the last part of the event.

The bright moon illuminated everyone who waited in line. Lila looked up again to see the face of the young man with glasses who rescuer her and made her feel safe when she was left all alone.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she couldn't believe who she was gazing at.

"Brainy..." she mumbled stunned by the revelation on his sweet gentle eyes looking down at her.

"Hi." said Brainy gazing back at her with his pure light hazel eyes that gave her comfort by just staring in to her.

A man dress as a ghost directed Brainy and Lila towards the boat as they both climbed aboard and sat to enjoy the last scary river ride.

The small boat for two passengers sailed slowly down the dark river. Brainy kept holding Lila's hand feeling even more nervous now that Lila knew who he was.

"Brainy, why didn't you tell who you were?" she asked trying to look in to his bashful eyes.

Brainy looked down humbled by speaking to her and slowly their eyes met.

"I...don't know. I just wanted to see you safe." he replied shyly.

"Ohh...Brainy! You are ever so sweet." Lila wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her face against his chest feeling the peaceful sound of his breathing.

Brainy had his mouth open, trying to understand what happened, he couldn't believe anyone could willingly embraced him that way, not after knowing who he was. Feeling the tender heat of Lila's breath against his chest, Brainy wrapped his arms around her and embraced her warmly in his arms.

The slow dark waters continue to push the small boat on the steady river. The scary monsters kept emerging from under the water scaring anyone who passed their way. The screams and horrific sounds all around terrified a lot of people, but not Lila, for she felt safe in Brainy's arms hearing the sound of his breathing, feeling her heart with a tender peaceful love she has never felt before. Brainy was giving her the gift of tenderness and affection, making her feel appreciated and value for the first time in his arms.

During the entire river ride Brainy couldn't stop embracing her. He inhaled love in the air, filing his lungs with the deep desire to keep watching over her, he didn't know how long she wanted to embraced him for and he didn't care, as far as Brainy was concern all the time in the world belong to Lila and she could continue embracing him for as long as she desired.

After the boat ride was over, Brainy took Lila to a snack establishment nearby. The establishment had tables all around full of people who had come from the haunted house to enjoy something to eat afterwards. Lila went over to look for an empty table when she came across two familiar faces enjoying ice cream together.

"Hello again, Arnold and Helga it's so good to found you both here." said Lila showing a new glow on her face.

"Hi Lila, where's Arnie?" asked Arnold as he looked around.

"Gosh Arnold, I have no idea. We split apart at the haunted house and I don't know which way he took." said Lila showing no concert for her lost boyfriend.

"In that case are you alone Lila?" Arnold asked in concern.

"Oh no, not at all Arnold...actually Brainy is with me, he invited me to an ice cream shake, his over there in line to order."

"BRAINY!" Shouted Helga in surprised with her eyes wide.

"Yes Helga, Brainy. Why, is there a problem?" asked Lila in confusion.

"Wait Lila...let me get this straight." said Helga. "Are we talking about the same Brainy, the tall, mysterious guy who where's glasses and makes that sneaky breathing noise all the time?"

"Gosh Helga...I don't know what your referring too about sneaky breathing noises. Brainy is...sweet, caring, ever so respectful, and I don't know but...he feels ever so special to me, like his that special someone who truly deserves my attention." Express Lila with her hands over her heart as she showed a love glow in her eyes.

Arnold and Helga stared at each other stunned by what Lila declared to them, they couldn't believe she was referring to the same Brainy they knew.

"So...Brainy is that truly special someone for you?" asked Helga raising her eyebrow.

Lila sighed as she turned to gaze at Brainy one more time, seeing his tall caring figure standing in line. Slowly she bit her lip remembering how he embraced her making her feel safe in his arms. The enchanting memory made her cheeks rosier with the warmth love feeling surrounding her heart.

"I ever so wish he's that special person for me." Her heart skipped a beat as she spoke those words.

Arnold proceed to ask her to change the subject. "Ummmm...right. So, how was the haunted house and the scary boat ride, Lila? Were you scare?"

"At first I was terrified, but later everything change and...the boat ride was ever so romantic."

Helga couldn't help to laugh by seeing Lila making a sweet face. "HA HA HA HA...I can't believe you're referring to the scary boat ride as, romantic. That doesn't make any sense, Arnold almost fell in to the river if it wasn't because I grabbed him by his shirt and sat him back down. Remember Arnoldo, when you saw the crocodile and you scream loudly too?"

"That's not true Helga, I don't remember screaming that loud."

"Yes you did football head, and you screamed while we were inside the haunted house as well."

"Must I remind you Helga you jumped in to my arms when you saw that ghost heading towards us." Said Arnold with a flirty smirked on his face.

"That's because I thought I saw a rat on the floor."

"You know that's not true Helga, you jumped in to my arms because you where scare." Arnold insisted.

"So now you're complaining that I jumped in to your arms Arnoldo."

"Not at all Helga, I...actually liked it." Arnold blinked at her with a side smile on his face. "You use to jump in to my arms all the time when we were in Elementary school."

Helga got lost for a second in his eyes seeing the adorable flirty face he was making.

Lila smiled seeing Arnold and Helga stared at each with deep affection for one another.

"Brainy just got a table for us, well I have to go. It was good to run in to you two again." said Lila.

"It was good to see you too Lila." said Arnold.

Lila was about to walked away from their table when Helga grabbed her arm, making her turn to look in to Helga's eyes.

"Yes Helga?"

"Aaammm...I just wanted to say that, Brainy is a really good guy."

Lila smiled. "Thank you Helga."

Lila headed towards the table Brainy had separated for them and sat next to him.

"Thank you for inviting me Brainy."

"How are you feeling?" he asked placing his hand over hers.

"I feel different...but I like it, it's a good different."

Brainy pulled his seat closer to Lila's as he continued caressing her hand. Lila could feel her face heat up seeing Brainy's big hand over her's.

"I don't know what could had happen to me if you weren't at the haunted house to save me Brainy?"

"Why were you alone?" Brainy asked.

Lila looked down in sadness remembering how Arnie ran off even if she kept calling out to him to wait for her.

"My...boyfriend took off without me, I kept calling out to him, but I guess he was tired of seeing me afraid of everything and he just forgot about me."

Brainy nodded in disappointment as he lifted Lila's chin softly to stared straight in to her green eyes.

"Nobody can grow tired of you Lila, much less forget you, unless if that person doesn't deserve you." Said Brainy with his soft voice and hazel eyes dazzling at her.

Lila felt a tear running down her face as she said. "You are too good to be true Brainy."

Seeing Lila touched by his words with her warm sincere tears running down her cheeks made Brainy's heart swell with a feeling unlike anything he has felt before. All of his life he had love and respected Helga Pataki, but Lila gave him an even stronger feeling. Her sweet humble personality, with her pure forgiven soul change his world completely.

"I don't deserve someone as good as you, Brainy. I don't deserve anything." She whispered knowing if she couldn't be happy, how could she give happiness to someone else.

Brainy couldn't believe what he was hearing, seeing her beautiful innocent face, full of deceptions and sadness made his heart ache for her, he couldn't imagine how Lila felt being with someone who didn't deserve her, pushing her down everyday.

Brainy place his warm hands on her cheeks and clean her tears as he said. "Don't say that Lila, you deserve...everything." and with those words he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her slowly, warming her lips with the love he felt for her.

The moment Lila felt his lips, she breathe him in, feeling her heart accelerating intensely with every movement his lips made, her body kept getting closer to him feeling her heart free by his touch, by his kiss and by his love. Lila placed her hands gently on his shoulders as she leaned closer to him with her lips still press over his.

"I knew you were worthless." Said Arnie as he stood behind Lila with his snoring noises, interrupting their romantic magical moment.

Lila felt a cold chill run down her spine as she quickly stood up knowing Arnie had witness her special kiss with Brainy.

"Arnie...wait, let me just explain, you left me and..."

"Don't talk to me with your mouth full of filth." said Arnie as he walked closer to her with his eyes full of rage. "You're a disgrace, I always knew behind that noble mask you were nothing but a dirty little..." He swiftly race his hand to swing it towards Lila but Brainy moved quicker and firmly grabbed Arnie's hand in mid air before he could strike her.

"You lost your girlfriend the moment you abandoned her in the haunted house." said Brainy with his eyes staring firmly in to Arnie and a strong grip over his arm.

Arnie yank his arm away from Brainy's grip and stepped back with his infuriated eyes on the young man with glasses who wouldn't back down.

"You can have her, I don't want her, she's a waist of my time." declare Arnie just before he walked away, leaving Lila for good.

Lila kept hiding behind Brainy feeling shaken by the horrible scene. Brainy had saved her yet again and this time from a real monster. She never wanted Brainy or anyone to face her fears yet it happened. Her guardian Angel saved her from the depths of a haunted house to Arnie's possessive sight and now she was free, free to do what ever she wanted, free to be loved and respect and all because a quiet young man with glasses stepped up to help her when she needed him the most.

Brainy turned to look at Lila. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Without saying a word she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't even imagine how to responde. The only thing she could do was feel pure happiness in her heart knowing she was special and deserve someone like Brainy by her side.

Brainy and Lila could now enjoy their time together peacefully knowing no one could bother them again. Lila would go on and on talking to Brainy about her hopes and dreams for the future, and how she has help her father all those years trying to stay positive and hopeful for him.

Brainy would just gazed at her in silence as she spoke to him. He couldn't help to admire the adorable way she moved her hands to express her feelings, seeing that glorious shine in her eyes every time their eyes met. During all that time Lila was conversing, Brainy would just smile softly, hearing every single word she spoke to him. Her voice was heavenly for his lonesome heart. He would get lost in her beauty admiring the healthy glow of her pink cheeks, matching her red shiny hair. She was more beautiful then he ever imagine.

The time passed quickly without them noticing. A worker cleaning the tables walked up to them to let them know the place had closed.

"Oh dear there're closed. I lost track of time. I'm ever so sorry Brainy..."

"About what?" He asked with his head leaning against his knuckles feeling relaxed by her company.

"Gosh, I been talking about myself all this time. I have a bad habit of talking too much." She express shyly.

"It's not a bad habit." Brainy placed his hand softly over her cheek. "I actually love to hear you talk. Please, don't stop."

Lila leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. "All this time, us going to school together. How was it ever possible I didn't notice you before." said Lila as she run her finger smoothly though his hair.

Brainy sighed feeling her tender hand caressing his hair in a way he never imagine it could happen to him.

"Lila?" He spoke softly.

"Yes Brainy?" She asked kindly.

Brainy gulped as he expressed. "I...don't talk much and...I'm afraid my silence might bored you. But, if you give me the honors of becoming my girlfriend, I promise you, I will do my best to make you smile everyday. Lila...will you be my girlfriend?"

Lila jumped in pure happiness in his arm as she said. "Yes! I accept. I can't think of anything ever more special, then being your girlfriend Brainy."

Brainy stood up from the chair with Lila embraced in his arms as he lifted her up to spin her around in happiness.

That night was the first of many beautiful memories they shared together. Their new relationship grew to become a solid special union between the two. All of their classmates from school could see the true love they both shared for one another and how happy they looked in each other's company. Everybody in school knew their wasn't a cuter relationship then Brainy and Lila's. Every time someone would ask them, how they met each other, they would always say.

"I found my angel one dark Halloween night."

~The end ~

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**It was a privilege to translate this adorable one shot fic in English for all my English followers to enjoy in this Halloween month. This story was a request by one if my artist fried last year and even if I never imagine Brainy and Lila together as I begins to write about them their relationship grew on me and the characters soon took over the writing to deliver a beautiful one shot story.**

**I believe my writing will continue with this adorable couple so don't act surprise if you see me publishing another part to this cite story.**

**Thank you everyone for reading my fic please leave a comment. To view the beautiful art created for this fic please see my twitter or instagram account. **

**Till next time.**


End file.
